


A Tahnesna Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [42]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahnesna Fanfic

            It was handy, at times, to have a sibling so close to you.

            You could hunch your shoulders and roll your eyes, only to see that they’d just done the exact same thing, in your direction, and you were now looking at each other and thinking, simultaneously, ‘I would rather be anywhere but here’ during dull, droning council meetings and you could now smile for each other.

            “Don’t say it.”

            “Oh, come on.”

            “ _Don’t_ say it.”

            And then there were times when you wished there wasn’t someone who could know exactly what you were thinking just by looking at your face.

            “He’s a _Pro-Bender_ ,” Eska said.

            “I know that!” Desna snapped.

            “ _Another_ Pro-Bender,” she stressed, raising her eyebrows.

            “I—I _know_!” he said, flushing, looking away, hunching his shoulders even more, not—not thinking about Bolin.

            “Desna, come on, I’m not—” Eska sighed and shook her head, smiling, and tucked her feet in, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on them.  “It’s _okay_.”

            “I just said he was kind of hot,” he professed, still looking at the corner where the bed met the wall.

            Eska nodded.  “I know.”

            “’Cause he’s… really kind of hot.”

            “Trust me, I _know_.”

            “Yeah, and _I_ know what you’re going to say.”

            Eska rolled her eyes and said, “What, that you’re so much like Korra?”

            Desna made a face and half-glared at her, briefly, before returning his gaze to his bed and mumbling, “Yes.”

            She watched him, sitting on the bed, his borrowed bed in his borrowed room in the Sato mansion, because as generous as Councilman Tenzin’s offer had been to stay on Air Temple Island, it just hadn’t been for them, and Asami had been more than happy to offer them each individual rooms.

            Eska, it had just so happened, had taken to sneaking into Desna’s room to talk with him.

            (Bother him.)

            “Look, so…” she unwrapped one arm from around her legs and held her hand to the side.  “Tahno is a really hot Pro-Bender.  Former Pro-Bender.  It’s complicated.  Bolin is a really cute Pro-Bender who’s still attempting to have a team.”  She paused, waiting, until finally Desna glanced carefully back at her, eyes rolling warily.  “You are so much like Korra,” she said.

            Desna made another face and swatted at her hand, then—laughed, a bit.  “Yeah, well.  Well.”  He searched for what to say, and then, evidently not finding any, simply said, “Oh well.”

            “Yeah,” she agreed.

            It hadn’t really been, well, an extended meeting—Asami had taken them to the Pro-Bending Arena, Bolin animatedly detailing the rules and intricacies of the sport, and at the Arena, though he hadn’t been playing, they’d… run into Tahno.

            Who, as Desna had said, happened to be a really hot Pro-Bender.

            (The Pro-Bending was just a co-incidence, he still professed.)

            The two sat in almost-silence for a bit, almost smiling, and then Eska said, “I really liked his eyeliner, too.”


End file.
